1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for reading barcodes on objects, such as for instance articles in a shop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices or scanners can be divided into two types. The first type is a so-called fixed scanner which is disposed at a fixed location, for instance in or on a counter of a shop, wherein the objects for scanning are moved by hand along the front of the scanner by an individual. These fixed scanners are used particularly for small objects which can be readily picked up and moved over the scanner by an individual. A second type is a hand scanner which is carried in the hand of the individual or operator in the direction of the barcode on the relevant article, whereafter the barcode is read. These hand scanners are used particularly in the case of large or heavy objects which are awkward if not impossible to pick up by hand and move along the front of the scanner.
In many cases, such as for instance in the case of DIY shops where not only small objects such as nails and the like but also large and heavy objects such as doors and the like have to be scanned, scanners of both types are required.
Scanners are known which combine these two types in one apparatus. When functioning as fixed scanners, however, these scanners must be placed in separate holders, which entails drawbacks in respect of utility and ease of operation. These known scanners moreover have such large dimensions that they cannot easily be grasped in one hand without additional measures, which makes them difficult to use as hand scanner.
An object of the present invention is to obviate the above stated drawbacks.